


lone wolf X fem reader

by brenaywolf



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenaywolf/pseuds/brenaywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok this was something me and my buddy made just for fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	lone wolf X fem reader

Lone Wolf X fem reader  
You yawned stretching, you looked at your clock “meh it’s only 12…. I’m going back to bed.”  
~Time skip to 3pm~  
*alarm* “*sigh* fine I’ll get up.” The phone rang “hmm, hello?”  
“Hey (y/n), did you just get up?” asked the burnet  
“Oh hey Jeremey, hehe kinda.” Replied (y/n)  
“*sigh* (y/n) you should really wake up earlier, oh and by the way I want you to come to meet someone I think you will two will get along pretty well she annoys Mike.” Said the brunet  
“Really?” (y/n) raised her eyebrow  
“Yes really. I figured you would like that yet just… umm well it might take her a bit to warm up to you, it took her a bit to warm up to me and Mike.” Said Jeremy  
~le time skip of time get there~ (AKA Writers are lazy)  
The small male greeted her he looked at her and smiled saying “hello”. You simply smiled and continued walking alongside jere.  
“Hey asshole” said (y/n)  
“Fuck you bitch” was the large male’s reply (aka mike)  
“Just shut up you two” he paused and then continued “where’s Wolf mike?” said the burnet  
“Wolf get your fucking ass out here”  
“Hmm wha?” replied the black haired female  
She stepped out and your first reaction was to stare. As you realized how pretty the girl was.  
She raised an eyebrow and said “I know I’m fabulous but doesn’t mean you need to stare.”  
You squeaked “ shit sorry” as your face turned bright red.  
Jere and mike chuckled you looked over and said “Stop laughing you two that not why I’m staring” you looked at the wedding rings they wore and you wondered, would I ever wear one and be happily married like the two males. You wonder if wolf would be the one you wore one for. Your face lit even redder (shit reader either your desperate or horny as fuck)  
“Whatca blushin at cutie?” said mentioned said wolf  
“Shit. Not you wait what i-i-I didn’t uhh… hehe”you stuttered neviosly  
Wolf just had a fucking cocky as hell smug smile on her face “oh really?”  
“Alright love birds come on go find a room” Said mike. You turned twords him and said “you’re the one to talk I can probly find you and jere fuckin on the couch in a bit you horny as hell bastard”  
“Love sass (y/n), and why not sound fun right(y/n) ~” wolf sing songed  
You blushed even more (holy shits how are you blushing even more?) Mike smiled “alright you two go have fun me and jere will find our own entertainment.” you muttered “yea probably shoving your dick up his ass.” “heard that.” He replied “Hey truth hurts Mike” you smiled aboput your only victory so far. “you were right jere she is funny.” Said wolf  
“Yea now come on lets go guys you horny idiots” The small burnet said walking twords the door

 

Part 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Soon


End file.
